Most of today's heavy work vehicles require all-wheel drive. Such all-wheel drive vehicles typically include standard vehicle differential for splitting power between multiple axles of the vehicle and a distinct transfer case for providing speed reduction to achieve the generally high required torques. Such multiple components increase the cost and the weight of the work vehicle.